Neste genrasjon begynner på Galtvort
by annik92
Summary: Harry og Gullas barn og alle de andres barn begynner på Galtvort, vi følger dem mens de vokser opp med kjærlighets problemmer, strenge lærere og alt moroa de finner på i borgen.
1. Toget

neste genrasjon begynner på Galtvort

BARNA:

Lilly Potter: datter til Gulla og Harry.

Alder: 9 år

Utseende: Oransje hår som går til rett nedenfor skuldrene og vakre blåe glitrende øyne, hun er egentlig nesten prikk lik som hennes mor var på den alderen.

Personlighet: hun er ganske frampå akkurat som sin mor men kan også være litt flau, hun syns det er viktig at alle vet at hun kan ta vare på seg selv og lar seg ikke erte av sine brødre.

Albus severus Potter: sønn av Gulla og Harry

Alder: 11 år

Utseende: svart hår som står til alle kanter og har grønne øyne akkurat som sin far.

Personlighet: han er en sterk gutt men han har problemer med å vise det siden hans bror Jakob hele tiden erter han og han er svært redd for å være dårligere enn det hans bror er, hans bestevenn er Rosa.

Jakob Potter: sønn av Gulla og Harry

Alder: 13 år

Utseende: svart rufsete hår som går til rett ovenfor ørene, har brune øyne og han er kjekk.

Personlighet: han har arvet sitt fars talent for å komme i trøbbel, han elsker å plage sin yngre bror Albus men han er veldig beskyttende for sin lille søster Lilly.

Rosa wiltersen: Datter av Hermine og Ronny

Alder: 11 år

Utseende: brunt krøllete hår som rekker henne til nedenfor skuldrene og blå øyne

Personlighet: hun er en veldig smart jente, men ikke på langt nær så lesehest som sin mor, hennes bestevenn er Albus, de er uatskillige og finner alltid på noe ugang. Hun er veldig bestemt og lar seg ikke tråkke på.

Hugo wiltersen: sønn av Hermine og Ronny

Alder: 9 år

Utseende: brunt hår som står til alle kanter og brune øyne.

Personlighet: han har arvet farens sans for humor og kommer alltid med noen vitser, han er også veldig modig.

Scorpio Malfang: sønn av Draco og Pansy

Alder: 11 år

Utseende: platina blondt hår som egentlig er ganske rufsete og hav blå øyne.

Personlighet: han er litt bølle men han er ikke på langt nær så ille som sin far. Han er snill mot de som er snille mot han men han er heller ikke noen du vil ha som fiende, for liker han deg ikke så liker han deg virkelig ikke.

(bare se for dere han med rufsete hår)

Teddy Lupus: Sønn av Lupin og Nymfadora

Alder: 19 år

Utseende: skifter hårfarge etter humør, har brune øyne og han er kjekk.

Personlighet: han er som sin mor, full av morsomheter og han vet han ser bra ut. Han er også utrolig snill og elsker å være med Potterene og Wiltersene

Victoire wiltersen: Datter av Bill og Fleur

Alder: 17 år

Utseende: langt blondt hår som rekker henne til mitt på ryggen og blå øyne som kan få en vær gutt til å falle på knærne for henne.

Personlighet: hun er jo datter av Fleur, så hun har en skyhøy selvtillit men hun er også utrolig snill og elsker å tilbringe tid med familien.

Fred wiltersen: sønn av Frank og Emeline.

Alder: 16 år

Utseende: oransje hår akkurat som faren og grønne øyne.

Personlighet: han er som sin far og avdøde onkel et skikkelig mareritt for voksne, han finner alltid på noe sprøtt, han er også ganske omsorgsfull ovenfor familien.

VOKSNE:

Harry Potter: far til Lilly, Albus og Jacob, ektemannen til Gulla.

Gulla Potter: mor til Lilly, Albus og Jacob, kona til Harry.

Ronny wiltersen: far til Rosa og Hugo, ektemannen til Hermine.

Hermine wiltersen: mor til Rosa og Hugo, kona til Ronny.

Draco Malfang: far til Scorpio og ektemannen til Pansy.

Pansy Malfang: mor til Scorpio og kona til Draco.

Frank wiltersen: Far til Fred og ektemannen til Emeline.

Emeline wiltersen: mor til Fred og kona til Frank.

Molly wiltersen: bestemor til Lilly, Albus, Jacob, Rosa, Hugo, Victoire og Fred.

Arthur wiltersen: bestefar til Lilly, Albus, Jacob, Rosa, Hugo, Victoire og Fred.

Bill wiltersen: Far til Victoire og ektemannen til Fleur.

Fleur wiltersen: mor til Victoire og kona til Bill.

Kapittel 1

-Toget-

Albus og Rosa gikk gjennom toget som akkurat hadde dratt fra spor 9 ¾ for å finne en ledig kupe, det var ikke enkelt for de hadde stått så lenge å vinka hade til foreldrene at alle andre hadde gått og okkupert en kupe, de gikk nesten gjennom hele toget før de fant en kupe med bare en gutt i som bare satt med nesa klint opp i vinduet.

"unnskyld men kan vi få sitte her?" spurte Albus etter han hadde åpnet kupe døra "du skjønner det er ikke noen annen som er ledig". gutten snudde seg og så opp på de to som sto i døra, han bare nikket å så ut av vinduet igjen. Albus og Rosa satt seg og vekslet et par blikk før de stilte noen flere spørsmål, "så hvem er du?" spurte Rosa nysgjerrig å prøvde å få blikk kontakt med han, han snudde seg å så på henne, det så ut som han tenkte seg litt om før han svarte, "Jeg er Scorpio Malfang, hvem er dere?" svarte Scorpio og så på dem begge, "det er han fra stasjonen som pappa og onkel så så rart på" tenkte Rosa før hun svarte "jeg er Rosa Wiltersen" Scorpio rynket litt på nesen når hun sa Wiltersen men tenkte ikke noe videre over det, "og jeg er Albus Severus Potter" svarte Albus, det trakk virkelig oppmerksomheten til Scorpio, "så du er en Potter du da" sa Scorpio, han så oppriktig imponert ut "så du er sønnen til han som drepte selveste Voldemort" Albus viste ikke helt om gutten var frekk eller fascinert så han viste ikke helt hva han skulle svare "har du et problem med det kanskje?" spurte Rosa frekt,

"nei, nei jeg bare lurte jeg. Pappa har fortalt mye om han, Wiltersen og Grang har han selvfølgelig også nevnt", nå ble både Albus og Rosa veldig nysgjerrig "hva har han sagt da?" spurte Rosa litt mer vennlig denne gangen.

Scorpio fortalte ut og inn om hvordan faren egentlig ikke likte noen av dem før siste året da de flere ganger hadde reddet livet til faren under krigen mot voldemort. Det viste seg at Scorpio egentlig var en kjempe koselig gutt som kanskje kunne virke litt små frekk i begynnelsen. Albus, Rosa og Scorpio satt og pratet og lo lenge helt til de nærmet seg stasjonen.

"vi må gå å ta på kappene nå så vi er klare til vi kommer til stasjonen" sa Scorpio og tokk ned kofferten og dro ut kappa samme gjorde de to andre.

"så hvem hus håper dere at dere kommer i?" spurte Scorpio da de sto klare til å gå av toget, "vi håper på griffing, hva med deg?" spurte Albus og så at Scorpio tenkte seg om, "resten av familien min har alltid vært i Smygard men jeg vet ikke om jeg vil i Smygard eller Griffing, for meg så spiller det egentlig ikke noe rolle mellom dem" svarte Scorpio akkurat i det tog dørene åpnet seg og alle strømmet ut på perrongen.

"første klassinger, første klassinger!" hørte de en stor man rope og vinke dem til seg.

"dette er deres første år og dere skal ta båtene over vannet som alle første klassinger før dere har gjort og når dere kommer ditt skal dere bli delt inn i hus" sa Gygrid høyt og tydelig før han begynte å vise vei ned til båtene, Albus løp foran til Gygrid.

"hei Gygrid!" sa Albus høyt for å overdøve de høye stemmene til de andre forventningsfulle barna, "å hei Albus, lenge sia sist ja!" sa Gygrid å smilte bredt til Albus, "jeg skal hilse fra mamma, pappa, tanta og onkel" sa Albus å smilte bredt. " Ja jeg vet det, jeg møtte på broren din når han gikk av toget i stad" svarte Gygrid, Albus kom seg tilbake til Rosa og Scorpio som gikk og lo og snakket oppspilt.

" wow!" kom det fra munnen til alle tre når de var midt på sjøen og for første gang fikk se Galtvort.


	2. Valghatten

-kapittel 2-

-valghatten**-**

Første klassingene ble ført inn i borgen og sto nå ved inngangen til stor salen, blandet med to følelser i kroppen både redsel og glede. "nå barn!, hør etter, jeg er professor Lingvold og jeg er husleder for griffing. når dere kommer inn i storsalen skal dere bli delt inn i hus, dere bare følger meg opp til enden av salen og venter til navnet deres blir ropt opp før dere kommer opp" sa en høy og slank dame som egentlig var litt for gammel til å være lærere syns barna. Døra til storsalen åpnet seg åpnet seg og stormende jubel fylte korridorene, første klassingene gikk sakte og skremte inn i storsalen mens noen få av de vinket til søsken og bekjente, de nådde enden av salen der lærer bordet var, i midten på lærer bordet satt det en ganske gammel mann med runde briller og brunt skjegg som alle skjønte var rektoren på skolen, han reiste seg og alt ble stille.

"velkommen første klassinger til det som kommer forhåpentligvis til å bli et fortryllende år på Galtvort skole for hekseri og trolldom, og til dere eldre elever ønsker jeg dere enda et fortreffelig år på Galtvort med masse læring og moro. Nå over til noen av skolens regler, jeg ber dere alle holde dere unna den forbudte skogen, det er ikke et sted for noen elev, også vil jeg si at rom 3 i fangekjelleren er stengt forbudt område for alle elever, og all ferdsel utenfor deres oppholdsrom etter kl 23:00 er også forbudt. Ellers ønsker jeg dere hjertelig velkommen til enda et år på Galtvort skole for hekseri og trolldom. La hus fordelingen begynne" sa rektor og satt seg ned igjen. En krakk og en gammel utrolig slitt hatt ble satt midt på gulvet, " Pernilla Gilling" ropte Lingvold, jente gikk opp, satt seg på krakken og fikk valghatten plassert på hodet, det så ut som den tenkte før den ropte ut Håsblås, Håsblås bordet jublet og tokk godt imot henne. Professoren ropte opp mange navn før hun ropte "Rosa Wiltersen!" Rosa gikk opp og fikk hatte på hodet, "HA! Enda en Wiltersen, ja deg vet jeg hvor jeg skal plassere, du kommer med resten av familien i GRIFFING!" skrekk valghatten og Griffing bordet jublet. "Scorpio Malfang!" ropte Lingvold, "hmm, en Malfang ja, jeg ser du har likhetstrekk med resten av familien men du kunne passet godt inn i Griffing med alt det motet du har, men jeg plasserer deg i SMYGARD!" skrekk valghatten, Scorpio ble godt tatt imot.

"Albus Severus Potter!" ropte Lingvold, alle begynte å små prate litt og vri seg på benken, til og med rektor så ut til å bli mer nysgjerrig, men dette var noe Albus var vant til, han var jo tross alt sønnen til Harry Potter den store helten som drepte Voldemort. Albus gikk opp, satt seg og fikk hatten på Hodet "enda en Potter ja, du ligner mer på faren din du, usikker men allikevel full av mot, jeg ser at du også har arvet ditt fars sjeldne språk, du kan passe bra i Smygard akkurat som din far, men du blir nok plassert i GRIFFING!" skrekk hatten, bordet jublet høyere enn vanlig og noen skrekk til og med "VI FÅR ALLE POTTERENE, VI FÅR DE MODIGSTE!" Albus gikk å satt seg ved siden av Rosa og ventet på at resten av første klassingen skulle bli plassert, etter alle var i sitt riktige hus ble bordet dekket med så mye god mat at ingen visste hvor de skulle begynne. "godt jobba bruttern! du ble plassert i Griffing du også ja" sa Jakob og klappet Albus på ryggen får han snudde seg og gratulerte Rosa, Albus og Scorpio fikk øye kontakt, begge smilte og tokk tomlene opp som et tegn på at de hadde det gøy.

"hei Fred!" ropte Albus og Rosa i kor da de så Fred midt inni en gjeng av Jenter på oppholdsrommet etter at prefektene hadde vist dem hvor inngangen til deres hus var, "hei små troll, dere kom her dere også så jeg, nå må dere passe på å ikke gjøre noe ugang da, det er viktig å følge reglene" sa Fred og smilte bredt, "som om du noen gang gjør det!" sa Jakob når han gikk forbi og lo. "HEY! Ikke ødelegg poenget mitt!" ropte Fred surt etter Jakob "ikke hør på han, han er bare sur for at jeg er så mye bedre med ugang enn han" sa Fred og smilte før han gikk tilbake til jentene.

"ser deg senere da Rosa, jeg skal opp å sjekke rommet jeg har blitt tildelt" sa Albus og gikk opp trappa, "JA, SER DEG I MORGEN" ropte Rosa etter Albus som allerede hadde nådd døra til sitt rom, han bare nikket til seg selv før han gikk inn.

Albus hadde fått seng nr 2 fra venstre, det var i alt fire himmelsenger der inne, tapetet var dekket av griffin fargen og noen steder var løven avbildet. Albus begynte å rote rundt i kofferten sin etter pyjamas, han dro opp nesten alt før han dro opp en kappe, han ble sittende å se på kappen mens han tenkte for seg selv "jeg er glad jeg valgte kappen i stedet for ukerutkartet, vell jeg hadde vel ikke noe valg siden Jakob valgte før meg men jeg er fornøyd med det jeg fikk" Albus svingte usynlighetskappen rundt seg og over hodet så han var helt dekket, han gikk bort til speilet og prøvde hardt å se om det var noe der men han var helt usynelig, han syntes det var veldig fascinerende, når han først fikk den hadde han på en time klart å skremme liv av Gulla og Hermine som hadde sittet fredfylt nede i stuen og pratet og fått lille Lilly til å grine, Gulla hadde ikke helt gått med på å gi han den men Harry, Ronny og Hermine sa at den alltid hadde kommet godt med når de var unge så hun ga seg.


	3. Rumpeldunk uttaket

-Kapittel 3-

-Rumpeldunk utakket-

Det var nå gått to uker siden de begynte på skolen og alle liker fagene sine bortsett fra Albus og Scorpio som ikke liker Transfigurasjon og magi historie, Rosa derimot har allerede rukket å bli klassens beste i alle fag, de hadde nå magi historie sammen med Smygard. Albus og Scorpio sov nesten men fulgte med såpass mye at de kunne skrive av Rosa, "jeg gleder meg til i ettermiddag, for da er det rumpeldunk utakk" sa Scorpio høyt nokk til at Albus og Rosa kunne høre det, "å kult det vil jeg se på, skal du prøve deg?" spurte Albus og skrev ned enda en setning som Rosa hadde skrevet ned, "ååh Rosa du trenger ikke notere ned så mye da, du trenger bare det viktigste, jeg blir sliten i armen" klagde Albus, "så skriv dine egne notater da å ikke skriv av mine hvis de er så lange" glefset Rosa tilbake, "ikke krangle om det da, men ja jeg skal prøve meg, skal ikke du?" spurte Scorpio Albus, "nei selvfølgelig ikke, det er svært sjeldent man tar inn en første klassing og dessuten er det ingen plasser på laget jeg vil ha, vell kanskje jeg vil være speider som faren min, men det er Jacob så den får jeg ikke, men du må ha lykke til" sa Albus og smilte til Scorpio, "så dumt da, men han forsvarer vertfall potter navnet bra, jeg har hørt at de ikke har hatt en så bra siden faren din" sa Scorpio og fortet seg med å skrive ned det Rosa hadde skrevet, "åååh Rosa!..." begynte Scorpio men ble straks avbryt av Rosa, "ikke klag, hva skulle dere gjort uten meg…ååh jeg kan egentlig ikke tro at jeg lar dere skrive av meg, jeg mener å synke så lavt" sa Rosa mer til seg selv enn Scorpio og Albus som begge satt og så på Rosa med hevede øyenbryn.

Etter middag var nesten hele skolen på vei ned for å se på rumpeldunk uttaket, Rosa, Scorpio og Albus var tre av dem, da de kom inn på banen gispet de alle tre, de hadde sett på rumpeldunk mange ganger før men det å vite at alle fedrene deres hadde vunnet og tapt kamper her fikk det til å virke litt mer spektakulært for dem, "ser dere etter på da, ønsk meg lykke til da" sa Scorpio og løp bort til smygardingene som skulle ha utakket før Griffing, egentlig så er det bare et av husene som kan ha utakk om gangen men Smygard manglet bare speider og en knakker, så det kom til å gå fort mente de. "SMYGARDINGER! HEROVER!" ropte en ganske lubben gutt som var kaptein for Smygard laget, først skulle alle sammen fly rundt banen et par ganger for å se hvem som hadde fly egenskaper, Scorpio kom seg lett igjennom det og var nå en av de ti som fortsatt var med, de gikk etter det sammen to og to for å kaste små baler til hverandre for å se hvem som kunne ta imot og sikte bra mens de fløy, Scorpio kom også videre etter den og var nå en av fem, så ble de som ønsket å være knakker sendt til en side av banen og de som ønsket å være speider på den andre, det var to som ville være speider, det var Scorpio og en ganske høy gutt som sikkert gikk i femte eller noe som prøvde seg som speider, siden Scorpio var så liten og smidig fanget han snoppen etter kun kort tid så det endte selvfølgelig at han ble speideren. Når det var griffing sin tur la Albus merke til at Kapteinen hele tiden kjeftet på Jacob selv om han gjorde det helt korrekt men flyge læreren professor Mcmerk sa ikke noe han bare smilte av det, "de to må være venner eller i slekt, bare se hvordan kapteinen på laget toturer bare Jacob mens Professor Mcmerk gjør ingen ting han bare smiler" sa Albus surt og hang utover tribunen for å få med seg alt, "ja selvfølgelig, det er far og sønn, Professor Mcmerk gikk i klassen til mamma, pappa og onkel Harry" sa Rosa og la til, "men Albus vær forsiktig ikke len deg så langt ut du kan falle ned å det er langt" Albus overhørte den siste kommentaren, "hvordan vet du det?" spurte Albus og snudde på hodet, han så på Rosa med et utrolig nysgjerrig blikk, "haha nå ser du ut som onkel Harry. Men hvordan jeg vet det er at jeg tenkte det kunne vært gøy å vite hvem som gikk her på skolen når de fleste i familien vår gikk her og når Voldemort var på ferde igjen" forklarte Rosa, "åja ok, er det noen flere som gikk her sammen med de som jeg ikke…..uuæææ!!!" skrekk Albus i det noen gikk forbi han å dyttet han i ryggen så han forsvant over tribune kanten, "ALBUS!" skrek Rosa og så på Jacob som hadde fått med seg hva som hadde skjedd, Jacob snudde limen og suste etter Albus, "JACOB KOM TILBAKE PÅ PLASS NÅ!!" skrek Mcmerk junior etter Jacob men det brydde ikke han seg om, Han tokk tak rundt Albus og fikk dratt limen oppover igjen like før de traff baken, "går det bra med deg!?" spurte Jacob bekymret, "ja det går bra, det var noen som dyttet meg over" sa Albus forbauset, "ja du må nok ikke ta det for gitt at alle her liker deg, noen her liker rett og slett ikke potterne" sa Jacob og så surt bort på Mcmerk, Jacob satt ned Albus akkurat i det Professor Mcmerk, Rosa og Scorpio kom løpende, "går det bra med deg!?" ropte Scorpio men ble overdøvet av Professor Mcmerk som hylte "hvem er du som forstyrrer midt under utakket!?" Albus ble nesten redd for han så han rygget et par steg bakover så han sto halvveis bak ryggen til Jacob, "Han er broren min!" sa Jacob surt, "ååh enda en Potter, jaja han måtte jo bare ha oppmerksom akkurat som faren, kunne ikke takle å bli satt på side linja bare litte gran?" sa Professor Mcmerk surt, dette var noe Albus ikke kunne la vær å svare på, ingen fornærmet familien hans mans han hørte det, "jeg skulle ikke ha oppmerksomhet, det var et uhell og faren min skulle heller ikke alltid ha oppmerksomhet det var bare sånn at han fikk det" sa Albus frekt tilbake, Jacob smilte uten at Professoren så det for han så ut til å bli helt rød i tryne, "det skal aldri skje igjen, lover" sa Rosa og tokk Albus rundt armen, "GRANG?" sa Professor Mcmerk sjokkert, "nei mamma beholdt ikke det etternavnet hun heter Wiltersen nå" sa Rosa rolig og behersket, "hva!? Endte hun opp med Ronny Wiltersen, hun sank virkelig lavt" sa Professor Mcmerk hånlig, Scorpio kunne se at det var like før Albus og Rosa skulle til å si noe dumt eller gjøre noe dumt så han dro dem vekk fra banen før de fikk gjort det, da de kom ut i skolegården, raste de alle tre over hvor mye Mcmerk hadde gått over streken.

Seinere den kvelden satt de alle tre på biblioteket for det var det eneste stedet de kunne være sammen alle tre for de kunne ikke være på hverandres oppholdsrom for det var forbudt, de satt å grublet over oppførselen til Mcmerk og hvordan de kunne få tatt igjen, "kan vi ikke våde Mcmerk junior da, det hadde vært gøy" sa Scorpio og gliste lurt, "nei det kan vi ikke for da blir vi utvist, jeg sier bare at vi lar det ligge…..hei dere kan vi ikke dra ned til Gygrid eller noe?" foreslo Rosa, "det er snart inne tid så vi har ikke tid" sa Scorpio, Albus og Rosa så på hverandre å smilte, "bare vent her så kommer jeg snart" sa Albus og løp av gårde, ti minutter etterpå kom han tilbake med usynlighets kappa over armen, "å hva er det?" spurte Scorpio skeptisk, "du må love å ikke si det til noe" sa Rosa og så Alvorlig på Scorpio, "jaja selvfølgelig" svarte Scorpio fort, Albus tokk kappa og svingte den rundt seg, "wow en usynlighets kappe, hvor har du fått den fra og en så bra en også, de fleste kan man se litt av men denne er jo helt gjennomsiktig" sa Scorpio fascinert, "å det er en lang historie men la oss bare si at det er den beste som er laget og at den er mange hundre år gammel" sa Albus og smilte stolt, han svingte kappa over Rosa og Scorpio også, "til Gygrid da" sa Rosa, de gikk sakte igjennom borgen så gnav ikke skulle legge merke til dem, men da de kom ut i den friske skumrings lufta gikk de fortere og var hos Gygrid innen fem minutter, de banket på og hørte at en stol ble skuffet bort under føttene på noen, "kommer, hvem er det?" spurte Gygrid og åpnet døra, "hvem der?" spurte han mistenksom, "åja usynlighets kappa" sa Albus og vrengte av dem alle kappa, "å heledutan dere må ikke skremme meg sånn, selv om jeg må innrømme at det var litt av et dejavù" sa Gygrid å slapp dem inne, "hva mener du med dejavù?" spurte Rosa nysgjerrig, "å det er nokk ikke første gangen to gutter og en jente har dukket opp under den usynlighets kappa etter senge tid for meg nei" sa Gygrid og lo litt, "åå mener du at våre foreldre gjorde det også" spurte Albus, "ja hele tiden, har ikke de fortalt dere noe av hva de gjorde på skolen de eller?" spurte Gygrid overrasket, "nei de sa bare det med voldemort og så bare masse om hva de gjorde på fritiden her, men ikke at de hadde gjort noe ulovlig" sa Rosa nå mer nysgjerrig enn på lenge, "åå hahaha det eneste de gjorde på fritiden var ugang" lo Gygrid, "de kom egentlig sånn på omtrent samme tid som dere første året deres her for å finne ut om hva Nussi vokta, pussig egentlig med tanke på hva som er i bo…. Å jeg lærer aldri" klagde Gygrid, "hva er det som er i borgen nå?" spurte Scorpio, "ikke noe dere bør bry dere om, bare stol på meg om at denne gangen her er det ikke noe den vokter, den er bare der for den hadde ikke et annet sted å være, den skal vekk snart" sa Gygrid som et forsøk på å få dem til å slå fra seg den tanken for han viste hvordan familien dems var når de fikk vite noe sånt, "hva Gygrid er det som er der?" spurte Albus, "ikke noe, men nå er det seint, selv om deres foreldre aldri ble tatt for å være her etter sengetid, vell bortsett fra en gang men det betyr ikke at ikke dere kan bli merka" sa Gygrid og nærmest dyttet dem ut døra.

Da de var kommet opp i borgen var de enige om at det måtte være inne på rom tre i fangekjelleren, og som man sikkert kunne gjete måtte de bare sjekke det ut, de var rett og slett for nysgjerrige til å la vær.


	4. Fangekjelleren og Foreldre dagen

-kapittel 4-

-Fangekjelleren og foreldre dagen-

Det nærmet seg nå den kvelden de hadde avgjort at de skulle dra ned i fangekjelleren, og det nærmet seg foreldre dagen, det var noe som kom etter at Voldemort var i styringen, foreldrene ville vite at barna sine hadde det bra og at de var friske, det var litt på grunn av foreldre som ikke hadde gått på Galtvort skulle få vite mest mulig om skolen og så var det for de som hadde gått der allerede skulle få komme tilbake.

"ok vi skal møte Scorpio ved biblioteket om en halv time" sa Albus til Rosa når de satt nede i oppholdsrommet kl 00:00 på kvelden og ventet på at de siste skulle forsvine opp til sove salen sin for at de kunne slenge kappa rundt seg og gå for å hente Scorpio, så bar det ned i kjelleren.

"Scorpio, hvor er du?" hvisket de når de hadde kommet seg til biblioteket usett, "her" sa Scorpio og kom fram fra bak en statue, han smatt under kappa og de begynte å gå, "hva om det er noe livsfarlig da?" spurte Rosa redd, "dette har vi snakket om, de plasserer ikke noe livsfarlig på skolen og hvis det er det så lukker vi bare døra før den/det rekker å gjøre noe" sa Scorpio, da de gikk ned trappa til fangekjelleren kom Gnav flygende opp, "jeg lukter rotter, jeg føler stinkende elever som er ute etter sengetid jeg vet det er noen her, er det en wiltersen?" sa Gnav og fløt videre oppover på letting, "hvordan visste han at det var meg?" spurte Rosa, "han viste ikke det han bare antyder det fordi han hater alle wiltersene pga onkel Fred og onkel Frank" forklarte Albus, de gikk videre og til slutt sto de ovenfor døra, "Rosa gjør ditt" sa Scorpio, "Alahomora" sa Rosa og døra gikk opp, de så inn men fikk ikke øye på noe så de gikk lenger inn, da de skulle til å gå ut igjen og erklære det som bare tull fikk de se at hele veggen ved siden av døra var dekket av noe slimete og stort som ålte seg foran utgangen, "å herregud, det…det er en slange" sa Rosa og var i nærheten av å få panikk, "Scorpio hva skal vi gjøre!?" hvinte Rosa, "hva får deg til å tro at jeg vet det?" spurte Scorpio sur, "hysj dere, den kan snakke" sa Albus plutselig, "nei det kan den ikke, jeg hører bare masse hvesing" sa Scorpio og både han og Rosa så rart på Albus, de gikk alle tre bakover noen skritt som viste seg å være veldig dumt for de tråket i kappa og den ble dratt av dem samtidig som de datt bakover, "oj shit" kom det fra Scorpio, "_hvem er dere?"_ kom det fra slangen, _"vi mente ikke å buse inn sånn men vi var bare nysgjerrige på hva som var her inne" _sa Albus til slangen, _"du skal vel ikke spise oss vel" _la Albus redd til, _"nei for da får jeg ikke bo her lenger, da dreper de meg, rektor har latt meg få bo her hvis jeg er stille og ikke dreper noen, vertfall til de har funnet et trygt sted til meg"_ sa slangen, Rosa og Scorpio som så helt lammet ut fikk plutselig tale evnen tilbake, "spør om han har tenkt til å drepe oss, eller om han bare kan sleppe oss ut" sa Scorpio til Albus, "gjør det selv da vel" sa Albus som ikke skjønte hva som foregikk, "men jeg kan ikke snakke med slanger som deg, jeg er ingen ormtunge" sa Scorpio, "ormtunge?" spurte Albus forvirret, "ja du kan snakke med slanger, nå spør da" sa Rosa fort og desperat, _"de lurer på om du kan sleppe oss ut?" _spurte Albus, _"vell det er jo ingen som vet at dere er her så ingen kommer til å savne dere så jeg kan vell likeså godt spise dere" _sa slangen som tydeligvis ikke kunne avslå tre små deilige kjøtt klumper, _"det vil du ikke, folk vil merke at vi er borte for jeg er en Potter og folk leger merke til meg vær dag pluss at Pappa kommer i morgen og hvis han finner ut at du er her kommer han til å skjønne at vi gikk ned hit og da kommer han ned for å ta en snakk med deg, du må ikke tro at du kan drepe han når ikke engang lord voldemort kunne det" _sa Albus strengt og bestemt, han var egentlig ikke så veldig redd fordi han visste at foreldrene hadde vært igjennom mye verre og de kom seg jo ut, _"å er du ungen til Harry Potter? Nei da får du bare gå for han var så snill å slapp meg ut av fangenskap for 26 år siden da jeg bare var en nyfødt unge" _sa slangen og flyttet seg fra døra, Alle de tre løp ut så fort de kunne å fikk låst døra etter seg, "minn meg på å aldri høre etter på hva Gygrid sier noen gang mer" sa Rosa som fremdeles var vettskremt, "Potter, Wiltersen og Malfang!" sa en kjent dame stemme, alle tre snurret rundt på flekken, "å hei professor Lingvold" sa Scorpio og prøvde å høres høflig ut, "rett på oppholdsrommet deres og med en gang i morgen tidlig er det rett opp på rektors kontor, dere kommer ikke ustraffet fra dette" sa Professor Lingvold og jagde dem av sted.

"å dette er så koselig, som i gamle dager, jeg er glad at de som ville fikk ta toget inn" sa Hermine overlykkelig da de sto på spor 9 ¾ å venta på at toget skulle komme å hente dem og føre dem til Galtvort for foreldre dagen, "ja jeg vet akkurat like mange som stirrer nå også" sa Ronny og så rundt seg, "Ronny da, du vet vel gydt at `arrys kjendis statys aldri vill gå over" sa Fleur som dukket opp bak dem sammen med Bill, "hei bruttern står til?" spurte Ronny Bill, "fint fint, jeg gleder meg til å komme tilbake i borgen igjen" sa Bill mens han smilte fra øre til øre, "var ikke dere der i fjor da?, sammen med Harry og Gulla?" spurte Hermine, "jo da men jeg gleder meg jo nå også" sa Bill, tog fløyta tutet og de gikk om bord, den første kupeen de gikk forbi satt det et veldig kjent platina blondt hår, Draco så på dem og bare ga et lite nikk som en hilsen, "wow han hilste på oss i stedet for å drepe oss" sa Ronny med overdrevent sjokkerende stemme, "å skjerp deg da Ronny, han er jo voksen og skjønner jo nå at det han gjorde var dumt, så nå er det på tide at du også oppfører deg som en" sa Hermine surt, "jeg er tilbake på Galtvort ekspressen for første gang på 20 år, tror du jeg velger dette tidspunktet til å begynne å oppføre meg voksent, å nei du dette skal jeg nyte like mye som jeg gjorde da jeg var ung" sa Ronny bestemt, de fant kupeen som Frank og Emeline satt i og slo seg ned der, "så tilbake til åstedet igjen hæ bruttern?" spurte Ronny spøkefullt til Frank som satt rett ovenfor han, "jaja jeg hører Gnav har forbannet alle Wiltersene etter at meg og Fred gikk der" lo Frank, "ja jeg hører Fred legger fra seg en del spor nå også" lo Harry, Harry og Gulla satt sammen ytterst ved døra og hadde hendene flettet, "ja han gjør det, jeg vet jeg burde vært så sur som mamma var på oss men jeg klarer ikke, jeg blir bare stolt jeg" lo Frank, "så hvordan tror du Albus og Rosa klarer seg da?" spurte Emeline, "å det går nok bra med dem ja, de skriver jo ikke så mye i de breva sine da, de sier bare at de har det bra og at de har holdt seg unna trøbbel, som jeg personlig er sjokkert over med tanke på hvordan Harry, Ronny og Hermine oppførte seg på skolen da de gikk der" sa Gulla med et smil om munnen, "hei hei, jeg ble bare tatt med jeg, det var gruppepress" sa Hermine og lo, "det ble du ikke det, halvparten var det du som fant på, og du sa i 5 klasse, når vi spurte om hva som ville skje hvis gamle paddefjes fant ut at vi dannet HL, blås i det da, jeg syns det er litt spennende jeg å bryte reglene litt mener jeg" sa Ronny med jente stemme, "hvordan i all verden husker du det?" spurte Hermine overrasket, "det var da jeg falt for deg snuppa" sa Ronny med tulle stemme.

Albus banket på døra til rektors kontor sammen med Scorpio og Rosa, "kom inn" hørte de en rolig stemme si, de gikk inn og fikk for første gang se Rektors kontor, det var dekket med fotoer av gamle rektorer på veggen som noen sov, noen smilte ned på dem og noen så surt ned på dem, "ja jeg tror dere vet hvorfor dere er her" sa rektor fremdeles like hyggelig, "ja professor" sa de i kor, "vel det eneste jeg ønsker å vite er hvorfor dere gikk inn der" spurte rektor Serpier, "vel er ikke det åpenbart" sa en av portrettene med en stemme som hørtes ut som at den moret seg, "hva mener du Albus?" spurte Rektor, "hva jeg mener jeg….." sa Albus men ble avbrutt av et annet portrett, "han mener at de er som sine foreldre, de klarer ikke å la være å finne ut av hva det var der inne" sa et annet portrett som hadde et nesten utrykkløst fjes men man kunne se et lite smil i munnviken, Rektor nikket mot portrettene og sa "Abus…Severus" Albus så forvirret ut men svarte, "ja hva lurer de på rektor" rektor og de to portrettene så ned på Albus, "å hehe, jeg tenkte jo ikke på at det var det du het" sa Rektor og lo litt, "hva mener du?" spurte Albus, "vel hvis du ser her kan du hilse på de to du sikkert er oppkalt etter" sa Rektor og lot de tre barna komme lenger frem sånn at de kunne se to av de portretta som hang nærmest skrivebordet til Rektor, "her er Albus Humlesnurr og Severus Snape" sa Rektor og pekte på portrettene, "kom fram og presenter der" sa Rektor høflig, de gikk helt fram sånn at de sto rett under portrettene, "hei jeg er Rosa Wiltersen" sa Rosa, "ah enda en Wiltersen" lo Humlesnurr, "jeg er Albus Severus Potter" sa Albus og så at Severus på portrettet ble nesten helt sjokkert, "næmmen han oppkalte han etter deg jo" sa Humlesnurr med et glis om munnen og så bort på Severus sitt portrett, "pappa sier jeg er oppkalt etter to store rektorer fra denne skolen" sa Albus og gliste, "ser man det ser man det, du gjorde vist inntrykk på han med de minnene du ga han for så mange år siden Severus" sa Humlesnurr som moret seg veldig når han så utrykket som ikke slapp Severus sitt fjes, "enda en med de øynene" var alt han kunne si, "hm ja" sa Humlesnurr og smilte bredt før han la til, "så hvem er du da" og så på Scorpio, "jeg er Scorpio Malfang" sa Scorpio, da han sa det brøyt portrettet av Severus Snape ut i latter, "henger dere sammen?" fikk han fram bak latterhikstene, "ja det gjør vi" sa Rosa usikkert .

Alle foreldrene gikk inn i storsalen for å møte barna sine da de hørte Gnav rope "IKKE FLERE WILTERSEN, FORBANNET OVER DEG FRED WILTERSEN NR 2" Gnav hørtes rasende ut, og kom flygende etter Fred som akkurat kom løpende ut bak hjørnet på vei til storsalen, han så seg ikke får så han løp rett inn i armene på Ronny, "å hei onkel" sa Fred og prøvde å høres uskyldig ut, han så seg forsiktig omkring da han møte fjeset til sin mor og så ved siden der igjen møte han farens fjes som lo. Gnav fløy helt opptil dem men da han fikk øye på Frank snudde han med en gang og ropte "NEI WILTERSENS VÆRSTE ER TILBAKE, DET VAR DRÅPEN, JEG FLYTTER UT" Frank lo så han fikk tårer i øyna og ga sønnen en god klem, "jeg er glad du tar vare på ryktet vårt" lo Frank. Professor Lingvold kom bort til de, "Harry og Gulla Potter, Ronny og Hermine Wiltersen kan dere komme hitover?" spurte Lingvold, Harry, Gulla, Ronny og Hermine fulgte forvirret etter, da de gikk bortover en gang som de alle hadde gått så mange ganger før, da de kom til silutenen som skulle ta de opp til rektors kontor så de at de ikke var de eneste foreldrene som sto der, Draco og Pansy Malfang sto også der, "professor kan du være så snill å si oss hva dette angår" sa Draco så høflig at nesten Ronny holdt på å få hakeslep, "ja deres barn har vært med på noe ulovelig" sa Lingvold, "har de slåss da heller, mot hverandre mener jeg?" sa Ronny men fikk fort en albue i magen av Hermine, "nei de gikk inn på et forbudt rom alle tre, under en hvis kappe" sa Lingvold å så surt på Hermine, Harry og Ronny, Harry, Gulla, Pansy og Hermine ble overasket over at de hadde bryt reglene mens Ronny og Draco ble overrasket over at de tre hang sammen, "så hvis dere vil følge etter meg" sa Lingvold og mumlet passorde til siluetten som begynte å bevege seg. Lingvold banket på døra inn til rektors kontor, "kom inn, kom inn" sa Rektor høflig, alle sammen gikk inn å fikk se Albus, Scorpio og Rosa sitte i en sofa inne på kontoret mens de fikk smake noe av godteriet Rektor hadde på kontoret sitt, da de så foreldrene sine spratt de opp og så ned i bakken, "vel deres barn har sneket seg inn på rom 3 i fanekjelleren som de viste var forbudt" sa Rektor strengt men allikevel var han ikke det minste sur, "men Gygrid sa at det var noe der inne så vi klarte ikke la være" sa Albus mens Rosa og Scorpio nikket, "åh han lærer aldri" sa Hermine med et lite smil, "vel de var heldig som kom seg levende ut derfra for den slangen kunne spist dere selv om han vet han ikke får lov, jeg skjønner enda ikke hvordan dere kom dere ut derfra da" sa rektor som var tydelig facinert av hvordan de kunne ha klart det, "Albus snakket med slangen, han er en ormtunge" sa Rosa, "Rosa!" hveste Albus, det var egentlig ingen bortsett fra Lingvold og kanskje litt Pansy som så ut til bli å det minste sjokkert av den nyheten og aller minst Harry, _"å du er det ja, men det er greit for det er jeg også"_ sa Harry på ormtunge, Albus skjønte at han snakket ormtunge fordi han hørte at den stemmen var litt andreledes enn den han pleide og ha, dessuten så det ikke ut som om noen rundt dem hadde skjønt hva Harry sa, "så det var det valghatten mente da han sa jeg ser du har arvet ditt fars sjeldne språk" sa Albus mens han smilte, Harry og Gulla så stolt på Albus, "ååh gjett om Jacob kommer til å bli sjalu a!" sa Albus med et stort glis. "men dere må nok hjelpe professor Lingvold vær dag etter timen med å rydde klasserommet i to uker" sa rektor og smilte, "javel rektor" sa de alle tre i kor, Ronny og Draco var for det meste bare sjokkert over hvem barna deres hang med. Harry kjekjhdvvbljsfljbsdjhblvdbvlSBLbldbldvbLSBLKDBLKJFVBLKjbH 


End file.
